criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Lab
The Secret Lab is a case featured in Darkness And Light as the fifth case of the season. Plot As the team made their way to Bangui, Jesse's advanced drone found a facility in the outskirts of the city. When they reached there, they found an old warehouse. Entering it, they were shocked as they saw all kinds of serums and also poisons. They noticed the body of a lab chief Cyrus Dacko in the corner slashed by some sort of a blade. They found some files which helped them in suspecting lab intern Maxwell Longbottom, who told that the victim's home was nearby. In the victim's home, they found a gun, a katana and a lab badge. The gun turned out to be of Imogen Dacko the victim's mother, who told she needed it after a thief broke into the house once. The lab badge turned out to be Akshay Gupta's who they had met during the opening party, who explained he came to the warehouse to collect materials for his invention. The katana revealed that the killer read the book In Search of Lost Time. The victim's body revealed that the killer knew how to make tie-knots. After that, they got a message from his intern. The intern told them that there was strange noices from a corner of the lab. Opening it, revealed a secret chamber. They found a Lab Set and a Packet Of Rice there. The lab set was revealed to be belonging to SCROB 2.0, a robot created by the victim. The packet of rice revealed that the killer had a pet mouse. They went to his house in search of clues where they found a CCTV Camera, a set of remotes and watch. The camera revealed that Cyrus had argued with his mother, hours before the murder, which his mother said was her biggest regret. It was also revealed that remotes were given to him by Akshay who told him to configure a model remote from that and the watch was of Astride Oroko, a lab technician. She told them that the victim was her idol and she would never hurt her. After that, SCROB tried to break into the team's building. It was revealed that the victim was trying to dismantle SCROB 2.0 to make SCROB 3.0. The detectives also checked the file section of the secret corner again where they found a message and a scarlet brooch. The message revealed that Maxwell was tired by the victim pushing him for more work and the sacrlet brooch was a symbol of goodwilll from Astride. Returing to the crime scene, they found some more clues and arrested Astride Oroko. Astride told the detectives that she had found out that Cyrus was working for some corrupt alliance who had already taken the serum. She said she heard Cyrus on the phone saying to give at-least 5% bonus to him to making the people on the phone unbeatable. Astride knew that Cyrus had gone too far an decided to slash him with a katana. Judge Gilbert sentenced her to 13 years in prison with a chance of parole in six. After the investigation, they searched the lab and found 25 bottles of the serum. Giving them to Lerato, he revealed a shocking secret that each of the 25 bottles were having a special feature:- Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Wood, Metal, Appearance, Predication, Poison, Charms, Moons, Snakes, Blizzards, Dust, Metal, Temperature Changing, Trees, Electricity, Fire, Volcanoes, Ice, Archery, Blaze, Mind-Reading, and Blood. Shocked by this, they called Giuletta. Giuletta told them that the modus operandi of the saboteur would be easily explained by the blaze ability, confirming that they had started their worst battle against these 25. On the other hand, they heard the semi-final only had limited tickets. They went to the lab and found some tickets and got them forged by Gilang. After the investigation, they went to the semi-final to find about this 'blaze' ability. Summary Victim: * Cyrus Dacko (found slashed by katana) Murder Weapon: * Katana Killer: * Astride Oroko Suspects Maxwell Longbottom Lab Intern Profile Attributes: * The suspect has read the book In Search of Lost Time. * The suspect knows how to make tie-knots. * The suspects has a pet mouse. Imogen Dacko Profile Attributes: * The suspect has read the book In Search of Lost Time. * The suspect knows how to make tie-knots. * The suspects has a pet mouse. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has a badge. Akshay Gupta Profile Attributes: * The suspect has read the book In Search of Lost Time. * The suspect knows how to make tie-knots. * The suspects has a pet mouse. SCROB 2.0 Robot Profile Attributes: * The suspect has read the book In Search of Lost Time. * The suspect knows how to make tie-knots. * The suspects has a pet mouse. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has a badge. Astride Oroko Lab Technician Profile Attributes: * The suspect has read the book In Search of Lost Time. * The suspect knows how to make tie-knots. * The suspects has a pet mouse. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has a badge. Killer's Profile # The killer has read the book In Search of Lost Time. # The killer knows how to make tie-knots. # The killer has a pet mouse. # The killer weighs 120 lbs # The killer has a badge. Crime Scenes